Bixxie's Big Brother 1
is the first season of Bixxie's Big Brother series. This season features 12 houseguest competing for half-million dollar prize. Gameplay * Head of Household: Each week, one houseguest will win the title of Head of Household (HOH for short). His or her duty is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. This power cannot be won two rounds in a row. * Eviction: At the end of each week, the houseguests that are not nominated for eviction will vote to evict one of the nominees. The nominee that receives the most votes will be evicted from the Big Brother House. If there is a tie, the Head of Household will break it. * Power of Veto: After the Head of Household makes his or her nominations, six houseguests (the HOH, the two nominees, and three houseguests chosen by random draw) will compete for the Golden Power of Veto. The houseguest that wins the Power of Veto has the option of saving one of the nominees from the block - including themselves. * Jury of Seven: The last seven houseguests to be evicted from the game will make up the Big Brother jury, which will vote for one member of the final two to win the game. Houseguest Memory Wall Season Gameplay Week 1 The season begins with the host, Julie Chen, welcoming everyone to a brand new season of Big Brother. After every houseguest is introduced, they all enter the house and claimed a bed. 2 close bond were quickly made between Adrian and Brandon, who bonded over sports, to Zeke and Piper, who liked comic books. The one person who no one was really close to was Micheal, who no one could relate to because of his old age. Everyone, except Sierra who decided to be the person to sit out on the HoH for immunity, went outside to compete in the HoH competition. Brandon was able to pull off a great win and earn the first HoH. Adding to his luck, he created an alliance with Adrian, Amber, Jordan, and Genesis called The Powerhouses. They decided to go after the two most outside people, Micheal and Odessa. Micheal knew that he needed to find some people to stand by him so he wouldn't go. Micheal created an alliance with Zeke, Piper, Nicole, and Sierra called Terminator Club. At the PoV competition, Zeke surprisingly pulled off a great win. He ended up going with his alliance and saved Micheal from eviction. Brandon renominated Piper, making sure that Odessa would go out that week. Odessa, knowing that she was going first, isolated herself from the rest of the house. At the live-eviction, Odessa was the first houseguest voted out with a unanimous vote of 9-0 Week 2 Following Odessa's eviction, the next HoH competition began. Even though the competition was Neck and Neck, Sierra pulled off a win and earned the 2nd HoH. The Terminators '''came up with a great plan to nominate Adrian and Brandon for being the head of their opposing alliance. Instead of going with the plan, Sierra made a new alliance with Nicole, Howard and Brandon called '''Black Magic. '''They all came up with a group decision to go after the head of both alliances, Micheal and Adrian. At the nomination ceremony, Sierra nominated Micheal and Adrian. Adrian was shocked to hear about it and immediately questioned her about it. She answered that she was planning a backdoor against him and that he shouldn't worry. Brandon won PoV but quickly found himself in a difficult position. '''The Powerhouses '''wanted him to save Adrian so that there alliance could stay intact while '''Black Magic '''wanted to not use it because the alliance is playing both sides of the house. He ended up not using the veto. Adrian yelled at Brandon saying "You're a fake friend" and "Say your goodbyes to everyone." Brandon, out of sadness, mostly stayed in his room, sad over losing his main Allie. The house seem split on who to get rid of that week. Sierra, wanting to keep Adrian seeing she could use him in the future, was able to persuade Nicole and Zeke into flipping this week against Micheal. At the eviction, Micheal was voted out with a vote of 5-3. He left the house in good spirits, happy that he was able to survive the first Week. Week 3 Before the HoH competition, Julie announces that this was the last week until Jury starts. Everyone was nervous about being the next one out and that they won't make it to Jury. The following HoH competition was a grueling endurance competition that lasted hours. But Genesis was able to pull it off and earn HoH, keeping herself an automatic jury member. '''The Powerhouses, minus Brandon,' '''meet up in the HoH room to talk about who to go for. Adrian, still hurt by his "betrayal", Adrian said that he wanted Brandon out that week. Amber was able to come up with a more strategic move and try to finish off '''Terminator Club '''and nominating Piper and Nicole. They all agreed to it but a few minutes after, Nicole went upstairs to try to talk Genesis into saving her for the week. Genesis agreed to it but needed to try and find a new target. At the nomination ceremony, Genesis stuck with her alliance, kind of, by nominating Piper, but she went off and went for the new leader of '''Terminator Club', Zeke. This shocked the alliance but not too much. Quickly after the nomination ceremony, Nicole brought up Genesis, Amber, and Sierra in the HoH room. She discussed with them to make a new alliance called Fatal Female Final 4. They decided to work together to get themselves into the final week. At the POV competition, Piper won and was able to take herself off the block, Genesis nominated Howard, who's been mostly coasting through the game. Howard tried to get his alliance, Black Magic, to save him but it was no use, he was evicted by a vote of 4-3. He left disappointed but was glad about the experience. Week 4 At the following HoH competition, Adrian was able to pull of a win. He, without talking to his alliance at all, nominated Brandon and Zeke. Brandon, getting sick of it, yelled and Adrian, causing both of them to have a huge argument. During a quiet time in the house, Nicole was called into the diary room. She was informed that one her children got into a car accident and is in the hospital, about to go into surgery. She breaks down crying before they told her that she has a chance to leave the game to make sure the child is okay. She thinks about it for hours, everyone in the house came to give her support. At the end, she walked out of the game. Big Brother informed the house about her leaving and said that the week would continue as normal. Sierra was able to pull of a PoV win. Brandon met up with her and begged her to save him that week. She decided to show mercy and save him from eviction. Adrian then nominated Piper, Zeke's right hand girl, from eviction. Piper meet up with Zeke to say that she wasn't going to try to save herself if he didn't either, he agreed to it. She quickly went against her word and convinced everyone that Zeke was a bigger her threat than her. At the live-eviction, Zeke was sent out of the house with a unanimous vote. Week 5 At the next HoH competition, Brandon pulled off a second win as HoH. Having the chance, Sierra persuaded him to after Adrian for his rude behavior toward him. Brandon followed through with it and nominated him and Justin, his right hand man. The nomination caused another argument between Adrian and Brandon. After the argument, Adrian brought up his allies Amber and Justin to talk about how they have to win PoV to save themselves from being picked off all the way. Adrian was able to pull it off and won PoV to save himself. Brandon ended up nominating Amber, who everyone thought was in a showmance with Adrian, up for eviction. After both of them campaigning to save themselves, Just was voted out with a vote 3-1, Genesis the only one voting to save Justin because she found Amber untrustworthy. Week 6 Following Justin's eviction, Adrian felt very alone in the game believing that Amber and Genesis were secretly working with other people. Sierra was able to pull off an HoH win and promised Adrian that he would be safe that week. Piper, who's been playing under-the-radar ever since Zeke's eviction wanted to pull off a move of backdooring Adrian. She talked to Sierra, the other remaining member of '''Terminator Club '''and talked to her about it. Even though she pretended to go along with it, Sierra decided to backdoor Piper instead. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Genesis and Amber, both of them a pawns for her plan. Luckily, she was able to win the following PoV too. Genesis gathered everyone up, except Piper, to tell them about the plan to backdoor her, no one had anything bad to say about the plan since no one was really close to her. At the PoV ceremony, Sierra used the PoV on Genesis and renominated Piper, blindsiding her. The plan went very well with Piper being evicted with a unanimous vote. Week 7 Brandon was able to win the following HoH after Piper's eviction. Still trying to get rid of his target, he nominated Adrian and Amber. Adrian then fought his heart out to win the following PoV and save himself, getting Genesis as the post-veto nominee and sealing her fate. At the live eviction, she was voted out with a unanimous vote. Week 8 Following Amber's eviction, Sierra was able to win HoH. She nominated Adrian and Brandon, Adrian being the main target. Genesis won PoV and decided to save neither of them. At the live eviction, Genesis gave her sole-vote of Adrian. While walking out the door, Adrian whispered in Brandon's ear, "Get Sierra out or you will loose." Final 3 The final 3 celebrated making it to the end by popping champagne and relived some memories before they had to go into the final hoh competitions. Brandon was able to pull off an easy win against the older females in the endurance competition. Sierra was then able to beat Genesis in a physical competition. In a battle of a quiz, Brandon was able to pull off a close win with a game of 6-5. Both nominees gave their plea to why they should stay. Brandon ended up sending Sierra packing as the final juror. She congratulated both of them on making it to the end and hugged them before leaving to the main stage. Finale At the live finale, both the finalist gave their reason on why they should win. Brandon brought up his multiple competition wins and only ever being in the position to be evicted once. Genesis brought up how her social game was able to keep herself safe and how she's never had one vote casted against her. One by one, each juror gave their vote. Brandon the found out he was the first winner of Bixxie's Big Brother with a vote of 6-1. Everyone went over to hug the finalist before Julie Chen thanked everyone for sticking around this season and quickly gave an update on Nicole's child to say he was okay.Category:Fanon Category:Bixxie's Fanon